It is known that an organic polymer having at least one reactive silicon group in the molecule has an interesting property such that even at room temperature the organic polymer yields a rubber-like cured article through cross-linking based on the formation of siloxane bonds involving the hydrolysis reaction and the like of the reactive silicon group caused by moisture and the like.
Among these reactive silicon group-containing polymers, polyoxyalkylene polymers and polyisobutylene polymers have already been industrially produced to be widely used in applications to sealants, adhesives, coating materials and the like.
When resins for use in adhesives used as adhesives for interior panels, adhesives for exterior panels, adhesives for tiling, adhesives for stone tiling, adhesives for finishing walls and adhesives for vehicle panels and the like are poor in recovery properties and creep resistance, the adhesive layers are distorted with time due to the weights of the adherends and external stress to shift the positions of panels, tiles and stone pieces as the case may be. Accordingly, the compositions to be used in these adhesives are required to be excellent in recovery properties and creep resistance.
Sealants are generally used for the purpose of imparting water tightness and air tightness by filling these materials in the joints and gaps between various members. Accordingly, because the long term followability to the portions to which these adhesives are used is extremely important, the physical properties of the cured articles of these adhesives are required to be excellent both in recovery properties and in durability. Particularly, excellent recovery properties and durability are required for compositions to be used for sealants for working joints in buildings with large joint variation (coping, periphery of window glass, periphery of window frame/window sash, curtain wall, various exterior panels).
On the other hand, there have been disclosed room temperature-curable compositions which have as an indispensable component an organic polymer containing the one or more reactive silicon groups having three hydrolyzable groups bonded to the silicon atom thereof (for example, see); however, in these prior arts, descriptions are mainly made on the fast curability based on the reactive silicon group having three hydrolyzable groups bonded thereto, and there has been made no description to suggest the recovery properties, creep resistance and durability.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-245482.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-245484.
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-251552.
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-324793.
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-330630.
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-12473.
Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-12480.
Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-21463.
Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-29713.
Patent Document 10: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-49969.
Patent Document 11: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-49970.
Patent Document 12: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-116831.
Patent Document 13: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-124509.
Patent Document 14: WO98-47939.
Patent Document 15: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-34391.
Patent Document 16: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-109676.
Patent Document 17: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-109677.
Patent Document 18: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-109678.
Patent Document 19: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-129126.
Patent Document 20: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-129145.
Patent Document 21: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-129146.
Patent Document 22: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-129147.
Patent Document 23: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-136312.
Patent Document 24: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-136313.
Patent Document 25: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-239338.
Patent Document 26: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-55503.
Patent Document 27: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-72854.
Patent Document 28: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-72855.
Patent Document 29: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-327771.